Schall und Rauch
by whathobertie
Summary: Ein Telefonbucheintrag in Gillians Handy entfacht eine Diskussion zwischen Cal und ihr, die wohl keiner von ihnen so erwartet hätte. Gen, Cal/Gillian-Freundschaft, Humor, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL: **Schall und Rauch**  
>GENRE:<strong> Humor**  
>CHARAKTERE:<strong> Cal, Gillian**  
>PAIRING:<strong> Gen, Cal/Gillian-Freundschaft**  
>RATING:<strong> PG-13**  
>SPOILER:<strong> keine**  
>WÖRTER: <strong>1.100**  
>ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:<strong> Ein Telefonbucheintrag in Gillians Handy entfacht eine Diskussion zwischen Cal und ihr, die wohl keiner von ihnen so erwartet hätte.

* * *

><p>Er ließ sich auf dem harten Stuhl neben ihr nieder, so wie er nun einmal war—lax und lässig, irgendwie beiläufig und fast zufällig. Doch bei ihm war kaum etwas dem Zufall zuzugestehen. Sein schelmisches Grinsen sagte ihr sofort, dass er eine Agenda verfolgte.<p>

"Wirst du mir irgendwann verraten, warum ich in deinem Handy unter _'Dr. Cal Lightman'_ abgespeichert bin?" Er sah auf das Telefon in ihren Fingern hinab.

Okay, zumindest damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. "Das ist dein Name, oder?"

"Ja, aber ist ein bisschen unpersönlich, meist du nicht auch?"

Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Grinsen auch auf ihr Gesicht übertrug. "Bist du besorgt über deinen persönlichen Status bei mir?", fragte sie und zog ihn ganz gezielt damit auf. Sie wusste, dass es ihn an einer empfindlichen Stelle treffen würde: seinem Ego.

"Sollte ich es sein?" Die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und neugierig, das Grinsen immer noch auf seinen Lippen.

"Anscheinend bist du es, sonst hättest du nicht gefragt, oder?"

Er kam noch ein bisschen näher, um sie zurückzudrängen und den Sieg einzustreichen. Seine Augen bohrten sich belustigt in die ihren. "Klassische Ablenkung", erklärte er.

Sie wich nicht zurück und hielt seinem Blick ohne Mühe stand. "Du hast schon vorher abgelenkt."

Für einen kurzen Moment lang gab er sich geschlagen und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Doch sie konnte er nicht zum Narren halten. Sie wusste, dass der Rückzug nur temporär war und sich das nächste Manöver schon kampfeslustig in seinem Kopf formte.

Der schmollende Ausdruck, der auf seinen Lippen lag, brachte sie unweigerlich zum Lachen. "Falls es dich beruhigt: Ja, alle Kontakte in meinem Handy sind so abgespeichert."

Das konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder erregen. "Was, da steht auch _'Mr. John Benning'_ anstatt _'Dad'_?"

Ihr Lachen endete abrupt. Einen Moment lang funkelte sie ihn böse an. Er wusste ganz genau, dass das Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater kaum besser war als das, welches er zu seinem hatte. Schlechtes Thema, ganz schlechtes Thema.

"Sorry", murmelte er kleinlaut und streckte die Beine aus, bis er auf dem Stuhl noch weiter nach unten rutschte.

Doch das Lachen kehrte auf ihr Gesicht zurück, weil es fast schon gut tat zu sehen, dass auch sie ihn ab und an verunsichern und aus den gewohnten Bahnen werfen konnte. Er bemerkte, wie ihre Leichtigkeit wieder durchblitzte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als er realisierte, dass nun sie es war, die sich über ihn lustig machte.

"Was hättest du gerne?", stieg sie wieder in ihr kleines Spiel ein. "Ein paar Herzchen, die deinen Namen einrahmen?"

"Das könnte mir gefallen."

"Wie hast du mich abgespeichert?", wollte sie wissen und hatte partout kein Bild davon vor Augen.

"_Gillian_."

"Keine Herzchen?"

"Keine Herzchen. Willst du auch welche?" Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sagte, dass er keine Probleme damit hatte, hier und jetzt welche zu ihrem Namen hinzuzufügen. Seine Hand machte sich demonstrativ auf in Richtung seiner Hosentasche.

"Ich könnte ohne überleben."

"Die Frage ist, ob du es willst." Seine Augen bohrten und bohrten und sie schüttelte belustigt mit dem Kopf, so wie sie es oft tat, wenn er sich seiner selbst ein bisschen zu sicher war.

"Wie sicher kann ich mir sein, dass Cal Lightman wirklich dein richtiger Name ist?", fragte sie gelassen und fast so nebenbei, wie er sich auf dem Stuhl niedergelassen hatte. Natürlich war es viel mehr, was dahintersteckte und mitschwang. Alles mit ihnen beiden war viel mehr, als es der erste Blick vielleicht glauben ließ.

"Du denkst, ich bin ein Schwindler?", fragte er und ungeübte Augen hätten ihm den getroffenen Freund glatt abgenommen. Doch sie kannte ihn besser.

"Ich _weiß_, dass du ein Schwindler bist."

Er lachte und faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch ineinander. Es war ein Zeichen, dass sie so falsch nicht liegen konnte.

"Der Nachname deiner Mutter in der Videoaufzeichnung ihres Einschätzungsgesprächs ist Mason. Sie war zu der Zeit mit deinem Vater verheiratet, wenn ich richtig liege, oder?"

Sein Grinsen wurde kleiner, doch mehr und mehr wurde es zu dem Lächeln, das seine Lippen zierte, wenn er ein wenig stolz auf sie war; wenn sie ihn überraschte, wie es nicht so viele Menschen auf dieser Welt konnten. "Lightman ist der Mädchenname meiner Mutter", stellte er klar.

"Wirklich?", rief sie und schlug triumphierend die Hände zusammen. "Zu blöd, dass Superman und Spiderman schon vergeben waren."

"Ich bin ein bescheidener Superheld." Er dachte an eine anmaßende Aussage zu Lichtschwertern und entschied sich im letzten Moment doch dagegen. "Was ist mit Cal?"

"Abkürzung für etwas ganz Furchtbares wahrscheinlich, aber ich schätze, es ist nicht dein richtiger Name."

"Ja?", wollte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen wissen. "Was ist die Geschichte dazu?"

"In meinen Vorstellungen warst du in deiner Zeit beim MI6 als Agent auf geheimer Mission tätig, um die Menschheit vor irgendeinem Untergang zu retten. Du hast dich—wie üblich—selbst in Schwierigkeiten gebracht und die Verfolgung durch deine neugewonnenen Erzfeinde erforderte einen Namenswechsel inklusive Übersiedlung nach Amerika." Sie seufzte. "Aber in Wahrheit ist es entweder furchtbar trivial oder weit weniger glamourös."

"Du hast die komischsten Vorstellungen von mir", erwiderte er schmunzelnd.

"Ich kenne dich einfach nur. Ein bisschen zumindest", ergänzte sie nach einer Sekunde des Nachdenkens über das Gespräch, das sie gerade führten.

Eine Antwort lag auf seiner Zunge, doch sie schaffte den Weg hinaus ans Tageslicht nicht.

"Wenn ich mir also nicht einmal bei deinem Namen sicher sein kann, als was soll ich dich dann abspeichern? _'Der verrückte Typ, mit dem ich arbeite'_?"

"Noch unpersönlicher. Dann lieber die formale Variante."

"Dann sind wir also wieder da angekommen, wo wir schon ganz am Anfang standen", schlussfolgerte sie und im gleichen Moment öffnete sich eine Tür ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt. Jemand gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass es soweit war.

"Ich fand die Diskussion auf jeden Fall erhellend", stellte er fest.

"Ach ja? Welchen Namen wirst du gleich im Zeugenstand angeben?"

"Ich habe noch nie vor Gericht gelogen", empörte er sich. "Das solltest _du_ wissen."

Sie schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf, weil sie es so viel besser wusste. Sie mochte nicht jede Einzelheit, nicht jedes Detail über ihn wissen, aber sie wusste definitiv genug, um Momente wie diese in Ehren zu halten.

Er sah sie mit einer plötzlichen Ernsthaftigkeit auf dem Gesicht an und machte keine Anstalten, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. "Ich verstehe, dass du Prinzipien hast, aber nur _'Cal'_ wäre wirklich okay für mich. Ohne Herzchen. Oder vielleicht _'Dr. Cal'_, das hat etwas Anrüchiges."

"Schall und Rauch, Cal", erwiderte sie lachend und schob ihn sanft in Richtung des Gerichtssaals, in dem er Mühe hatte, seinen Namen ohne ein Schmunzeln fürs Protokoll anzugeben.

**ENDE**


End file.
